


Tacos

by softdeldry



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: A Jiwon no le gustan los tacos, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Intento de humor(?, M/M, Mexican AU, Uso de modismos mexicanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: A Jiwon no le gustan los tacos.Entonces, ¿por qué le insistió tanto a Suwon para ir a esa taquería?Mexican!AU
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tacos

ㅡWey, hasta donde recuerdo a ti ni te gustan los tacosㅡ mencionaba extrañado Suwon hacia Jiwon mientras buscaban un lugar libre en la taquería que su amigo insistía en visitar

ㅡSi me gustanㅡ contestó sin mirarlo pero fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras

ㅡLa última vez que te quisimos llevar a comer tacos nos mentaste la madre por media horaㅡ recordaba una de las últimas pedas que habían tenido que casi termina en pleito solo por ese hecho

ㅡBueno, eso fue antesㅡ Jiwon no sabía que responder ante aquel recuerdo, aún se avergonzaba de que casi terminaba golpeando a Jaejin solo porque propuso ir a comer tacos

ㅡYa mejor no insistiré, al rato solito dices que pasaㅡ Suwon lo ignoró y buscó quien los atendiera ㅡHey güeritoㅡ un chico de rubios cabellos, claramente teñidos, se acercó a ellos sonriendo

ㅡBuenas noches, ¿Qué van a querer? Hay de bisteck, pastor, y mixtaㅡ continuaba sonriendo mientras sostenía una libretita y una pluma

ㅡDame 4 de mixta y 3 de pastor, también una coca de vidrio, ¿tú que quieres Jiwon?ㅡ Suwon se dirigió a su amigo y fue cuando entendió todo, JiWon veía como pendejo enamorado al chico güerito que los atendía. ㅡNegro te estoy hablandoㅡ Suwon le dio una patada algo discretamente por debajo de la mesa a su amigo ㅡEl güerito esta esperandoㅡ Jiwon se sintió avergonzado cuando notó como el mencionado le miraba aún con su reluciente sonrisa

ㅡDame 3 de bisteck y un litro de horchataㅡ Jiwon miraba molesto a su amigo quien parecía en cualquier momento comenzaría a reírse de él

ㅡEs todoㅡ Suwon le sonrió al chico quien se alejó gritándole la orden a un tal "don Jacinto" ㅡAsí que tu repentino gusto por los tacos se debe a el güeritoㅡ Jiwon solo suspiró derrotado ante las palabra de su amigo

ㅡYa lo había visto algunas veces en el metro, vive a unas calles de la casa de mi mamá así que lo veía al irla a visitar, luego descubrí que trabajaba aquí, así que a veces pasaba por aquí para verlo, por eso te insistí en que viniéramos aquíㅡ terminó de relatar como terminó interesado en aquel chico.

ㅡSonaste a acosador weyㅡ fue lo único que dijo su amigo

ㅡNo lo acoso pendejoㅡ Jiwon dio un golpe el brazo de su amigo

ㅡWey, ¿Qué te cuesta acercarte, saludarlo y sacarle el número de teléfono?ㅡ Suwon se sentía algo frustrado por su amigo

ㅡEs que él esta bien pinche bonito, no mames no es fácilㅡ Jiwon pasó su mano por su rostro ㅡSi he pensado en hacerlo, pero no ahorita

ㅡAquí esta su ordenㅡ su conversación se vio interrumpida por el chico del cual conversaban quien acomodó sus respectivos platos sobre la mesa ㅡsi desean algo más no duden en hablarmeㅡ les dedicó una sonrisa

ㅡEn realidad si ocupo algoㅡ Suwon le sonrió inocentemente y Jiwon solo pudo verlo asustado ㅡMi amigo cree que eres bonito y quería saber si le puedes pasar tu númeroㅡ las mejillas del mesero y de Jiwon se colorearon de rojo, más notorio en el chico de rubios cabellos.

ㅡSolo ignóralo por favorㅡ Jiwon pidió desesperado sin mirar al chico que asintió ligeramente y se fue a atender otra mesa donde recién habían llegado clientes ㅡ¡Te pasaste cabrón!ㅡ reclamó molesto a su amigo que solo comía sus tacos tranquilamente como si no hubiera hecho nada

ㅡNecesitabas un empujoncitoㅡ se encogió de hombros para después darle un trago a su coca cola

ㅡTe voy a dar yo un empujoncito pero en unas pinches escalerasㅡ murmuró intentando no agarrar a golpes ahí mismo a su amigo y solo se dedico a acabar, más a fuerza que por gusto, sus tacos.

🌮

ㅡGüerito, trae la cuenta por favorㅡ Suwon alzó animadamente su mano llamando la atención del chico mientras Jiwon intentaba enfocar su vista en cualquier otro punto del lugar

ㅡSon 165 pesosㅡ mencionó checando su libretita

ㅡVa, saca el varo no creas que pagaré también lo tuyoㅡ Jiwon solo asintió y dirigió un par de billetes y unas cuantas monedas a su amigo sin dirirgir palabra alguna quien después las entregó junto con su parte del dinero al mesero

ㅡMuchas gracias güerito, quédate con el cambioㅡ Suwon se puso de pie seguido de su amigo y se dirigieron a la salida de la taquería

ㅡ¡Oye! Yo... Este...ㅡ el mesero comenzó a tartamudear dirigiéndose al par de amigos que ya se iban del lugar quienes lo miraron algo confundidos ㅡTomaㅡ dirigió un papelito, el cual parecía provenir de su libretita, hacia Jiwon

ㅡ¿Qué es?ㅡ Jiwon turnaba su mirada entre el papelito y aquel chico mientras Suwon sonreía a sus espaldas

ㅡAbrelo después, por cierto mi nombre es Sunghoonㅡ con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa Sunghoon se dio la vuelta, encaminándose de nuevo a atender mesas.

El par de amigos salió por completo del lugar, uno con una sonrisa comprendiendo totalmente la situación y otro con su vista en el papelito en sus manos el cual no tardó mucho en abrir encontrando escrito un número telefónico


End file.
